


Do Not Meddle in the Affairs of Slashies

by vinniebatman



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Other, Out of Character, Screenplay/Script Format, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Rodney explains the basics of fandom to Ronon and Teyla.  Please forgive my lame attempt at script formatting.  All characters in this are stereotypically in character and exaggerated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Meddle in the Affairs of Slashies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I conquered the world AND the Pegasus Galaxy. I now own all. Thank you. Or not.  
> Of course, this bit of SGA insanity was inspired suki_blue.

**Cast of Characters:  
RODNEY MCKAY (RM): **a genius/brat (most likely writes slash)  
 **JOHN SHEPPARD:** ~~Slut~~ , er, I mean ~~man-ho,~~ no, um, wait, soldier? (most likely gay)  
 **RONON DEX:** Resident caveman (most likely well-hung)  
 **TEYLA EMMAGEN:** Native guide, resident babe (most likely not getting any this story)  
 **P-90:** A gun (most likely non-sentient)  
  
 **Setting: The forrest of a random planet, one which bears a striking and surprising resemblence to Vancouver.  Our Noble Heroes (TM) sit around a campfire.**  

 **JS:** _*leers at_ **P-90** _*_   These stories are mostly for enterainment, but they are also serve as fables.  These stories are the basis of our morals.

 **TE:** So an unnaturally strong man, fighting to save those who are weaker, are the basis of your modern culture?

 **RM:** Well, yes. You see the specifics aren't important; after all, the logistics of Superman ever having sex with someone are horrifying!

 **RD:** _*grunts*_ Uh?

 **TE:** But the woman, the fighter of the Goddess, could not mate with him?

 **RM:** Well theoretically he could, but he wouldn't.

 **TE:** Why not?

 **JS:** _ ***** Leers at _**RM** _*_ Yeah **RODNEY** , why not why wouldn't Superman get jiggy with Wonder Woman? 

 **RM:** Jiggy?  This 2006 and you aren't Will Smith.  And it's quite obvious Superman is gay.

 **JS:** Gay? * _cuddles_ **P-90** _*_

 **RM:** _*irritated*_ Yes!

 **RD:** _*grunts*_   Uh.

 **P-90:**   ....

 **JS:** _*Leers at_ **RD** _, pauses, then turns and leers at_ **RM** _*_   Wait a minute, you're one of those, hell, what are they called? Slashies?

 **RM:** _*rolls eyes*_ Not as such. I mean, not it's like I write fanfic or anything.

 **TE:** _*Eyebrow of Doom (TM)*_ Slashies? What are they?

 **JS:** Nerds who think everyone on every show are gay. _*leers at tree*_

 **RM:** Okay, first of all, it's slashers, not slashies.  And it's not just a show, it can be a movie or a book or a comic book.  And they are fans, usually of a certain work of fiction, which they call a fandom.  And they don't think everyone is gay... usually just the attractive people.

 **TE** : _*Eyebrow of Doom (TM)*_

 **JS:** _*copies_ **TE's** _Eyebrow of Doom (TM)*_

 **RD:** _*grunts*_ Uh?

 **RM:** _*nervous*_  WHAT?!

 **P-90:** ....

 **TE:** So you find Super-Man attractive?

 **RM** : _*whimpers*_ Uhh... maybe?

 **JS:**   You know, I think I forgot one of the tents....  Two of us will have to share.

**TE:** _*Eyebrow of Doom (TM)*_

**RD:** _*grunts at_ **JS** _*_

**RM:** _*looks at rock*_

**JS:** _*leers at_ **RM** _*_

 **RD:** _*grunts at_ **RM** *  Uhhhhh....

 **JS:** _*leers at_ **RD*** Maybe I forgot two of the tents... * _leers at_ **P-90***

 **TE:** * _looks at_ **RD** _, then_ **JS** _, then_ **RM** _*_   So the slashies were correct then.  Damn. * _leers at fighting stick*_


End file.
